135276-signature-players-what-about-our-timemoney
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have a feeling you came in nearly at the same time as F2P, most of us already got 4 free months of signature though. Not to mention most of us have kept our subs up till now just through CREDD. I really can't be mad that I'm losing like 50g worth of time. Edited October 1, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds like something someone without signature would say. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm signature and that's exactly what I'm saying. | |} ---- I can paypal you a few dollars, seriously. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We all do. Sadly timetravel has not been invited yet. *Suddenly TT appears in this thread* | |} ---- Pretty much this. I just want to play, that's all. | |} ---- ---- ---- First off, it's been 3 days up to now. No idea when it will be fully functional. Second off, if you PAY for a service you get the service. If I lose my cable for 5 days, I don't pay for those 5 days. If I pay for a beverage I get my beverage. You don't just take money from people. Bad business and that kind of thought process is a good way to get them to tank their funding because nobody wants to pay for a service they don't receive. But we're up to Day 4 and still having issues. Who's to say this won't take a week? Or more? As someone said before there's other F2P games I could easily throw my cash at. Signature edition should be placed on hold. Maybe some of you don't care about 15$ sub fees, but the days of sub fees are dying. Also it seems like 90% of the people fighting off the angry mob are vets who just suck up to WS because they're obsessed with the game. GW2 went F2P and had 0 issues. No severe lag. No login issues. No Queues. Yet Wildstar, a much newer game, with the SAME PUBLISHER, cannot do the same. *shrugs* | |} ---- We all just want to play. And unfortunately, we have no idea how long this will last. Originally everyone said, "Oh just a day or two like most launches let it be" yet here we are, Day 4. x.o Still lots of bugs and can't even get into the game. Those of us who can lag to death. Queues are still existing. The longer this takes the more people will just bail. :/ I really want to get back in but they really were unprepared for this launch. | |} ---- sounds like a great thing to give to everyone, including F2P players. as a signature sub, I just want the number of days this drags on added to my sub time - we are up to 4 days now. | |} ---- Same here. I mean, i don't really care. I knew what to expect in the first days (and stop argueing that it was "just a patch" unless you really damn well know what you're talking about). Plus: i have a life. I have to work for a living. And i'm able to do other stuff while the game is down. | |} ---- ---- ---- This guys has the right attitude | |} ---- ---- I am NOT a subscriber but..., This ^ I agree with. If I were a sub I would expect to get an extra week added to my play time. Its only fair. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----